Y NOT
by iheartjacobblack-13
Summary: You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery, and I promise you something great will come of it. -Benjamin Mee, We Bought a Zoo.


**THINGS YOU SHOULD NOW BEFORE READING THIS STORY:**

**- ****I don't own We Bought a Zoo, NCIS, or the picture I used to represent this story. Obviously.**

**-****This is just my take on the last scene of the movie, Tony and Kate style. **

**-Kate and Tony were both born and raised in Washing D.C.**

**-Kate and Tony met while she was in college and while he was in the police academy**

**-Kate became an art teacher **

**-Tony works at NCIS (obviously)**

**-Kate and Tony have two kids**

**-Kate has died in a car accident**

* * *

A few days ago, Anthony ' Tony ' DiNozzo realized-with the help of Gibbs, his boss/father figure- that he shouldn't avoid going to places or doing things that reminded him of his dead wife Caitlyn 'Kate' DiNozzo. It would be fair to her since she did nothing wrong, she was the best wife anyone could ask, and an amazing mother.

That is why today Tony decided to take his 14 year-old son Damon and his 7 year-old daughter Bella to Little Dom's, the café where they first met.

* * *

**_Inside the café _**

"Now, hang on. Stop. She was...right there.", Tony told his kids as they were now in front of a table, "This is the moment where both of you became a possibility."

"I love that you're telling stories again.", Little Bella DiNozzo told her father.

"This is the story before the story." Tony told to his little angel, "This is where you... " ,Tony puts his hand on Damon's shoulder, "...and you" ,Tony says while looking at Bella, "begin. Because this is where I met your mom. She was sitting right there on that chair.", he points to the chair to make his point, "Hang on."

Tony runs outside Little Dom's. Both kids knew this was going to one hell of a story since their father was going to act it out and he only did that when the story got him really excited.

"Hey!" ,Tony yelled since he was trying to talks to his kids through the glass window, "So, I was walking by...and I saw...I literally stopped! Like this! Just stopped! And went, 'Oh, my God! That is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life!' But I've never done anything like this. I never gone and talked to a total stranger before. Well, I have but I knew this was different. I knew SHE was different. And she was right there, and so I thought to myself, twenty seconds. Right?", he looks at his watch, "Go." , Tony runs back into the coffee shop, "Now I'm in the restaurant, and I'm terrified, thinking about leaving. I can actually touch her, she's right there. She still hasn't seen me, and I still have fifteen seconds of courage left. I'm going for it. Bravery." Tony walks up to the table Kate would have sat at, "Here's what I said."

Tony hesitates and Damon, being as impatient as his father, asks him "What?"

"I said, 'Excuse me.' ", a 22 year-old Kate turns to him, and all three of them can see Kate sitting there, looking at them.

Damon couldn't believe. Even though she was a fragment of their imagination, his mother, a younger version of her but his mother no less, was here sitting right in front of him. He missed her so much. He thought about her every day since the accident, trying and failing to comprehend why people drink and drive and what did his mother ever do to be at the same time and place as that jerk that was obviously drunk and didn't care whose life he had ruined. He missed her. He wanted to go and hug her, but it was like his feet were stuck to the ground and wanted to tell her so many things, but is mouth felt dry and before he could stop himself he simply whispered, "Hi, mom"

Bella also missed her mother. She missed her goodnight kisses, her hugs, how good she was at doing hair (her dad sucked at it, but he was **_SLOWLY_** getting better), the funny way she ate her pizza, but most of all her smile. It had the power to make and bad day better, it gave her courage when she was scared, and it made her feel loved every time she saw it. It wasn't fair that she would never see it, all because of that bad man that took her away, but her daddy told her that her mother will always be looking after her and that she'll always be alive in her heart, where NO ONE can EVER take her away from her and even though she knew that her mommy wasn't really there with them in the café, she was glad that she was able to see that smile, her smile, again and with teary eyes, she smiled and said, "Hi, mommy."

Once Tony knew he had their attention, he turned to Kate, which made Kate turn to face him, and continued, "Why would an amazing woman like you, even talk to someone like me?"

Kate smiles and says, "Why not?"

* * *

******Once again: I don't own We Bought a Zoo or NCIS. **I also don't own the picture I used to represent this story. 

**I didn't write this to make a profit; I wrote it for fun and because the idea was bugging me for days.**

******The idea come to me when my sister randomly told me, " Tony spelled backwards is why not." (I don't know where she got it from and if it's from the show please tell me what episode.) And we had just watch ****_WE BOUGHT A ZOO_**** a few weeks ago. **


End file.
